Laenor Velaryon
Laenor Velaryon is a member of House Velaryon, a noble House from the Crownlands. Biography Laenor was born to Corlys and Prudence Velaryon in 367 AC. As an infant, he was quiet, inquisitive, and asocial, preferring the company of toys to other children. His father, Corlys, disapproved of such behavior, trying in vain to get him to meet and play with others. His introversion was accentuated by his younger brother Addam’s gregariousness. At ages 8 and 7, Laenor spent most of his time in the stables admiring the horses while Addam played games with the courtier’s children. He began his formal training at 6. His father insisted that he be well versed in combat, warfare, diplomacy, stewardship—all the studies proper for a noble boy. Despite his best efforts, he was unable to excel in any particular subject. He was a middling scholar and an unremarkable strategist. Social graces and etiquette seemed particularly out of grasp to the point where he would often give up mid-conversation and wander off without a word. Although he had a natural talent for the sword, he was too timid and fought too defensively to be considered beyond average. Laenor’s averageness tore at his father’s ego. Corlys was a knight of Driftmark, an expert swordsman and masterful sailor. He could understand if his son didn’t share a fighting spirit, perhaps, if he were more a leader or a diplomat. But Laenor was nothing. Corlys was not a malicious father; he wanted the best for his son, but his disappointment struck so deep that it proved impossible to conceal. Laenor noticed his father drifting away. Corlys spent more and more time with Addam, to whom courtliness came naturally. The time he did spend with Laenor was strained and awkward. The excitement in his voice when he spoke of Addam and his charm withered and died when he spoke of Laenor. At 8, his father took on his cousin Daemon as a squire. To Daemon, swordplay came as naturally as breathing. Corlys was delighted beyond words, and Daemon became the paragon son that Laenor could never be. When his father attempted to teach him any sword technique, the first step was always to show off Daemon. Daemon, of course, executed perfectly, while he would stumble. After some time, he scarcely trained with his father, who devoted any spare time towards Daemon and shunted his son off to practice with a guard. Daemon left to squire in King’s Landing three years later, making him a sort of local celebrity in Driftmark. People chattered about him, how gifted he was, how handsome he was. Laenor didn’t spend much time with people, but he overheard them talk when he snuck out to spend time away from the keep. Corlys noticed a drastic change within Laenor over next two years. The time he once spent quietly reading or sitting in the stables was now devoted to combat and jousting. He trained until he could hardly move, often for upwards of 10 hours a day. The defensiveness that once marred his fighting became his greatest asset as he mastered the use of shields. His endless hours on the tilt gave him expertise on lances. Corlys was equal parts shocked and proud. But even with grim determination, Laenor was hidden under the shadow of his cousin. In 382 Corlys refused his request to join the Loyalist forces during Brynden’s Rebellion, even as Daemon—only two years older—was called to war. Two years later, Daemon was knighted and named to the Kingsguard for his war effort, while he sat frustrated at Driftmark, eager but unable to prove himself. Eight years have passed, and now, at King’s Landing, Laenor has his chance. Timeline * 367 AC - Laenor is born. * 368 AC - His brother Addam is born. * 373 AC - Laenor begins formal education, proving little more than average across all fields. * 375 AC - Daemon becomes Laenor’s father Corlys’s squire and favored pupil. * 378 AC - Daemon leaves for King’s Landing and Laenor begins training with hellbent determination. * 382 AC - Corlys refuses to allow Laenor to fight in Brynden’s Rebellion. Supporting Characters Addam Velaryon - Negotiator Category:House Velaryon Category:Crownlander